haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsurō Kuroo/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Tetsurō Kuroo CharaProfile.png Kuroo and His Bed Hair.png Kuroo previewing the next volume.png Karasuno and their T-shirt Sense.png Nekoma third years.png Astaxanthin.png Hero Villain Scenario.png IMG 9342.PNG IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9352.PNG IMG 9366.PNG IMG 9368.PNG IMG 9378.PNG Covers Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover Vol 4 english cover.jpg|Volume 4 English cover Volume 10 Back Cover.png|Volume 10 back cover Vol 10 english back cover.jpg|Volume 10 English cover Shosetsuban 3.jpg Shosetsuban 5 cover.jpg Shosetsuban 7 reverse.jpg Shosetsuban 8 cover.jpg HAIKYUU.jpg Lets haikyuu 3.jpg Volume 34.png|Volume 34 cover Volume 37.jpg|Volume 37 cover Color works Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 92.png|Chapter 92 cover Chapter 93.png|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 104.jpg|Chapter 104 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 154.png|Chapter 154 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chpter 198.jpg|Chapter 198 cover Chapter 213.jpg|Chapter 213 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Manga panels Story of the Pudding-Head.png|Volume 4 extra chapter Female Manager.png|Volume 10 extra chapter That'sAbsurd.jpg|Volume 28 extra chapter Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 cover Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Kurootheory1.png Kurootheory2.png Chapter 72.png|Chapter 72 cover Chapter 97.png|Chapter 97 cover Chapter 153.png|Chapter 153 cover (flashback) Chapter 164.png|Chapter 164 cover (flashback) Chapter 191.jpg|Chapter 191 cover Chapter 193.jpg|Chapter 193 cover Chapter 196.jpg|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 199.jpg|Chapter 199 cover Chapter 200.jpg|Chapter 200 cover Chapter 201.jpg|Chapter 201 cover Chapter 202.jpg|Chapter 202 cover Chapter 205.jpg|Chapter 205 cover Chapter 206.jpg|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 231.jpg|Chapter 231 cover Blockers.png Chapter 265.jpg|Chapter 265 cover KurooKenmaLevelUp.png Chapter 268.jpg|Chapter 268 cover Chapter 273.jpg|Chapter 273 cover Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 cover NekomaPlanning.png MonsterCrows.png KurooBlocks.png Chapter 298.png|Chapter 298 cover Ch 302.jpg|Chapter 302 cover Chapter317.jpg|Chapter 317 Chapter320.jpg|Chapter 320 cover Chapter328.jpg|Chapter 328 cover Chapter330.jpg|Chapter 330 cover Chapter336.jpg|Chapter 336 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Kuroo design sheet.jpg Kuroo sheet 2.jpg 157950.jpg Screencaps Kuroo1.png|Practicing his one-man time difference with Kenma as kids Kenma1.png KenmaKuroo1.png|Convinces Kenma not to quit the team TetsuroKuuro.png|Kuroo stands up for Kenma Nekoma1.png|Nekoma wins a practice match KuroKenma1.png|Kuroo retrieves Kenma Haikyuu11.png|Nekoma and Karasuno meet for the first time Nekoma.png|Nekoma leaves after the practice match Haikyuu12.jpg|Nekoma revolving around Kenma Nekoma Season 2.png|Nekoma High Screen Shot 2015-11-08 at 2.08.39 pm.png|Kuroo talks to Daichi during the training camp Kuroo and Kenma.png|Kuroo talking to Kenma about Hinata BokutoKuroo1.png|Kuroo and Bokuto invite Tsukishima to play with them BokutoKurooAkaashi.png|Kuroo explains their situation Episode 7- Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima agrees to play with them Episode 7- Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.png KurooTsukishima.png CatsOwlsCrowS2E14.png Season 2 Episode 9-0.png|Hinata and Lev join the practices Above-S2E11.png|The BBQ at the end of the training camp TrainingCampBBQ captainconversation.png|Captains at the BBQ Kenma1.jpg|Appearance in the OVA Kuroo.png Group.png|Kuroo and Bokuto teasing each others hair Kurro 1.png Kuroo 2.png Kuroo 3.png Stage Play Nekoma (play).jpg Engeki - Nekoma.jpg Revivial Cast.jpg Revival kuroken.jpg Promotional Flyer (II).jpg Winners and losers cast.jpg Winners and losers nekoma.jpg Engeki exhibition visual.jpg Merchandise 2015 hq calendar 3.jpg 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg Hq 2017 calendar cover.jpg Kuroo april.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg S2 Vol 2.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 cover S2 Limized edition 2.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 Limited Edition S2 Sln 2.jpg|Home Video Season 2 Volume 1 Limited Edition Extra Haikyuu s2.jpg Kuroo nendroid concept teaser announcement.jpg Nekoma colour uniform.jpg Nekoma vobaca card.png Vol 4.jpg IMG 8928.jpg IMG 8927.JPG IMG 8929.JPG IMG 8930.JPG 4th Key Visual.png kuroo.jpg|Nendoroid Kuroo|link=http://www.goodsmile.info/en/product/6043/Nendoroid+Tetsuro+Kuroo.html NekomaAd crossTeam.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Tetsurō Kuroo